Porongias y Ferbino
by Porongias
Summary: Phineas y Ferb si todos los personajes fueran un monton de gente deserebrada sin respeto por nadie destruyendo todo lo que va en su camino...lo que no es tan diferente de la serie original
1. El Prostibulo

Porongias y Ferbino 1

El Prostibulo

Porongias:Hey,Ferbino. aunque tenemos mucho entretenimiento en nuestras manos, QUE QUIERES HACER HOY?!

Ferbino: Ser un niño de verdad, eso me gustaria hacer!

Porongias:HHAHAHAHAHA MUY TARDE PARA ESO FERBINO VAMOS A ESPIAR EN EL PROSTIBULO

Can't Dance:MAMAAAAAAAAA-

MIQNE (Madre Incompetente Que No Escucha): QUE QUIERES AHORA

Can't Dance:PORONGIAS Y FERBINO ESTA-

Miqne:El problema ni siquiera empieza y aun gritas sobre tus hermanos...creo que necesitas ir al medico, solo estaremos 2 minutos ahi porque se que vas a forzarme a salir y regresar a la casa para ver a Porongias y Ferbino en el arbol como siempre

Can't Dance: OOKAAY

Porongias: HEY I PEERRRRAH

(Perrah la herramienta para la historia entra en su propio culo para encontrar su guarida secreta)

Mayor Pornografista:Hola agente Perrah,hace esta mierda

El Ginecólogo Dildofensmith quiera hacer mas mierda estupida a la puta area limitrofe, ahora hazlo!

Hey Carlos, limpia el puto piso

Carlos: Si, mayor Pornografista!

(Los cantantes cantan: Perrah La Herramienta para la Historia)

Cantante: Africana Autista Canina Herramienta de Historia!

Como un pene sin condon, la historia va a arruinaaaaaaaaaar

Como Personaje no tiene razon!

Y quien mierda lo creo!

Y todos los escritores, cada vez siempre dicen asi:

Mmmhhh,de que manera vamos a insentar a la herramienta de la historia?

Agregemos a la Perrah! SOMOS GENIOS

ES PERRAH: LA HERRAMIENTA SIN RAZON

MP: Es Para la historia!

ME CAGO

MP:Diganle Para La historia!

AGENTE PERRAH: HERRAMIENTA PARA LA HISTORIA QUE INVENTAMOS CUANDO ESTABAMOS EN LA FIESTA DE HIERBA DE NUESTROS VECINOS

Porongias:Justo ahora se me ocurrio algo! VAMOS A HACER UN PROSTIBULO

PERO QUIEN SUFICIENTEMENTE PATETICA Y SIN DIGNIDAD VA A ACEPTAR ESTE TRABAJO

Is-A-Bitcha:Hola,Porongias. Yo otra ves, estoy tratando de decirte que te amo pero esa historia nunca va ir a ningun lado despues de que en la pelicula borran la memoria de todos, asi que si, la pelicula logicamente nunca paso. No era Como si alguien le importaba! De todos modos cada puto aspecto de este show se apreta el boton de reinicio al siguente episodio, lo que

tiene sentido porque el creador de este programa trabajo en Padre de Familia

Porongias:OOOOOH ENCONTRAMOS A LAS TRABAJADORAS TRAE A LAS EXPLORADORAS

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Ferbino: Porque tuve que ser adoptado por esta familia

Dildosmith Jodidos y Abortados!

Dildosmith: HAHAHAGAHAGAHAGAAGAAGAGAGAGA GAGAGAHAGAGAGAAAAAAAAAAAH. AAAAAAAAHHG

AAAAAAAAAH-

(Perrah cae por la trampa de Dildosmith: una carcel automatica que se podia ver por la ventana

Dildosmith:HAGAHAGAH CAISTE EN MI TRAMAP DE PRTRAH LA HERRRAMOENESHAHA HSUSDNSISHAUAVZCECEJGhqhGAaA AaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

BLANLBAJABANAHAHQHAHAB AREA LIMITROFE. SUSHSUSSIAISHWAHHSVSBS MI EX ESPOSA MI HERMANO SHSHSHSHSJSHSHAOQVSHA

INSERTAR PALABRA INADOR SJSHSHSJSSJSHAOQOQOQO

Ese es mi plan!

Porongias:Asi esta perfecto, Ferbino!

(se sube al edificio y grita por el megafono)

ATENCION MEDANMIERDAVILLE! ESTOY GRITANDO EN EL PROTISBULO MAS LARGO DE EL MUNDO! CUALQUIER HOMBRE DEPRIMIDO DE SU ESPOSA E FAMILIA, VENGA ACA!

(Cada hombre en MeDanmierdaVille viene al prostibulo)

Porongias:WOW! Mira esa puta gente solitaria! Chicas,ponganse a bailar!

Is-a-Bitcha:Bien, EXPLORADORAS,STRIPTEASE MODE!

(se ponen a bailar)

Porogias:Bueno,es hora de hacer nuestro forcado, innecesario y obligatoriamente irritante numero musical! Porque la Cancion Bitchy Bitchy Goo era TAAAAAAAAAAAAAN BUENA que teniamos que hacerlo por el dinero DIGO LA MUSICA DISFRUTEN ESTA CANCION QUE ESCRIBIMOS EN 2 MINUTOS

(Creditos aparecen diciendo "El Striptease Haremos" Por Bowling for Soup Porongias y Ferbino Disney Channel Original Music)

El Striptease haremos!

El Striptease Haremos!

El agua Rociaremos!

A todos esos culos!

Le lanzamos dinero!

Y somos unos pedos!

Estaremos arrestados

Despues de esto..a bailar!

Cantamos de diferentes puntos de vista!

Porque somos muy inconsistentes con tipo de cancion estamos tratando de hacer,ahora es una cancion metal!

EL STRIPTEASE HAREMOS

EL STRIPTEASE HAREMOS

CON MUCHAS CALABERAS

EEEEHEGEJEELLLEEEJAH

(mientras cortan al edificio con can't dance y MIQNE Mientras la musica sigue porque no se les ocurrieron mas letras y hace a la cancion mas cursi de lo que deberia ser)

Can't Dance: MAMAMAMAMAMAMANANANAN

MIQNE: Es muy tarde para el aborto?

Doctor:Si. Me temo que su hija necesitara una cura especial. Una niña de 11 años tiene que poner su culo en la cara de su hija. Pero no se quien hara eso,no creo que eso convenientemente pase por un mal libreto lleno de bromas que incluso Los Nuevos Simpsons No harian.

Can't Dance:MANANAMAMAMA MIRA ESE EDIFICIO LO PUEDO FOTOGRAFIAR LE PUEDO SACAR FOTO PERO NO LO HARE PORQUE SOY ESTUPIDA MANANAMAMAMAAAAAAAAA-

AHORA SOMOS DISCO

EL STRIPTEASE HAREMOS AAUH

EL STRIPTEASE HAREMOS AAUH

SOMOS COUNTRY

EL STRIPTEASE HAREMOS YIHAAAH

EL STRIPTEASE HAREMOS YIHAAH

SOMOS HIP HOP

EL STRIPTEASE HAREMOS NIGGA

EL STRIPTEASE HAREMOS NIGGA

YO YO YO YO YO YO YO YO!

(fin de la cancion)

Is-A-Bitcha:Mira cuanto dinero hicimos,Porongias!

Esto servira mucho para una causa que nunca mencionamos en el episodio

Porongias:Ahora hazme un striptease a mi!

Is-A-Bitcha:okay

(10 horas de fanservice)

Porongias:BUENO NO IMPORTA LA FELICIDAD DE NADIE MAS QUE LA MIA ASI QUE VOY A ESPERAR A QUE PEERAH VENGA

Dildosmith:OH NO DESTUISTEGREGESIJSHDHGSHIEFD SDISHUDHRHDJSHDHDH

TE AMODIO PEARRRRL JAMMM

(Perrah la heramienta para la historia toma su inador y lo inserta a el edificio y se destruye. que puta sorpresa)

Can't Dance: BLAKALAGSDJSJSJAHSHAJSHANAAA AAA YO CREIA QUE AQUI ESTABA PERO PERO PETO PERO PEDO PEDO PERO PERO AAAAAAAGH( empieza a tener comvulciones)

MIQNE:Porque no aborte cuando podia...(empieza a llorar y va con una arma a sucidarse. El sonido de el arma se puede oir y un cadaver se ve desde la oscuridad)

Dildosmith:AAAAAAAAAAH

(se cae aca)

MIS PADRES...ME DABAN SEMEN DE CONEJO DE MEDICINA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Ferbino:Deberia seguir el ejemplo de mi madre...

Is-a-Bitcha:Bueno,tengo el dinero que necesitaba. Exploradoras, se pueden ir!

Exploradoras:BUENO! A IR A LA CALLE A CHUPAR!

Can't Dance:JSIAWOYRNDXMZ-

(can't dance accidentalmente besa a Is-A-Bitcha)

Is-A-Bitcha:...NUNCA SUPE QUE ERAS LESBAIN CAN'T DANCE

Quieres que te haga striptease?

(le pone su culo en su cara)

Can't Dance:que...que demonios esta pa...oh.. OOOOH PERO QUE MIERDA ESTA HACIENDO QUE JODER ESTASO-OH! Oh...OH SSSAIIIIIIO ASSAASSSSSSIIIII!

OH SIIIIIIIIII!

MUEBELO MUEBELO

PEDOFILIA PEDOFILIA

Is-A-Bitcha:SSSSIIII TE GUSTA TE GISTA DA AGSTA

Las Dos:AAAAAAAAAAAHSSSSII

JUGO DE CLIT EN MI CARA SISSISISISSII

AAAAAAAGHHHHHHA SAASSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiii iiiii...

(Porongias y ferbino se paran en silencio...)

Perrah:Rrrrgghh asi me gusta

Porongias:Oh ahi estas perrah

(Solo de guitarra forzado e incondecentemente innecesario e irritante termina el episodio mientras perrah empieza a romper la piel de Porongias mientras grita en dolor)

Fin


	2. Pedos y PETA

Porongias y Ferbino 2

Pedos y PETA

Can't Dance:Mmmmh..yeah

Is-a-Bitcha:Mmmmh..si!

(se suelta de Can't Dance)

Can't Dance:Hey,que pasa? No te guesta hacer esto

Is-A-Bitcha:Si me gusta pero...bueno para empezar tienes 8 años mas que yo

Porongias:Este es el peor porno que he visto!

Can't Dance:PORONGIAAAAS!

Que demonios estan haciendo aqui?!

Porongias:Bueno,la internet esta apagada y ustedes eran lo mas cercano,pero como ustedes ni siquiera se quitan ni un mendito calcetin, tengo que pensar en otra cosa que quiero hacer hoy!

(en el patio)

Ferbino:Soy ferbino,soy callado

Porongias:FERBINOOO YASE LO QUE VAMOS A HACER OYYYY

Ferbino: Suicidarnos

Porongias:NOOOOOOUUUU

MATAH A LOS ANIMALES

Ferbino:que

Porongias:Como ellos son los que cortaron la internet..

(corta a pajaros cagando en el wi-fi)

Decidi matarlos!

De echo...tenemos una mascota! MATEMOSLA!

Oye, IIII PERRAAH?

(Perrah se mete en su propio pene para ir a la guarida secreta)

Mayor Pornografista: Oh si carlos, oh si-AAAAAH AAH HOLA AGENTE PERRAH AQUI ESTA TU NUEVA SIMION

DIDLDOMITH OTRA VES QUIERE VIOLARSE EL AREA LAMEMETROFEO ASI QUE VE A DETENER LA MIERDA OKAY? OKAY ADIOS

Sigue asi carlos,sigue asiii!

Carlos:Donde estan mis 10 dolares

PEEERAH LA HERRAMIENTA PARA LA HISTORIA

Porongias: Bien, junto con esta camioneta creada por mi y nadie mas porque siempre obtengo el credito y ferbino no,mataremos a todos esos animales!

Can't Dance:PORONGIAS QUE VAS A HACER AHORA!

Porongias:Vamos a matar a todos los animales de MeDanMierdaVille!

Can't Dance:QUEEEEEE!? PERO PERO PERO PERO PERO PERO PEO PEEO PEEEO OPREPO DJEPO PLEEEI EEEPEDORLDHDNXHSHSJSZVBXVZHZ JSJAJAUQOQBSSBSNANAANABAANAN ASHSHBSHDIS

Porongias: Convulciones adios que tu novia te folle!

Hey, Bagget!

Bagget: Hola,soy Bagget! El estereotipo niño inteligente sin musculos con etnicidad india para agregar nada a este show a parte de una cancion y un episodio de san valentin sobre una niña que tenia de amiga en la infancia viendola mas crecida justo en la edad donde mis hormonas estan mas sueltas que el Animador De Van-Izza Dildosmith! Que puedo hacer por ustedes?

Porongias:Tienes que venir con nosotros a matar a todos los animales de MeDanMierdaVille!

Bagget:Pero no puedo hacer eso, esta en contra de mis BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

Porongias: Que!?

Bagget: Tu sabes, mis BEEEEEEEP

Porongias: QUE

Bagget: MI RELIG-BEEEEEEEP

Porongias:OOOOOOH CLARRO ESTO ES DISNEY CHANNEL

Me importa una mierda aun vendras

Bagget:Okay

(Creditos dice "Matando a los animales me reconecto con mi BEEEEEEEP" por Bagget, Porongias y Ferbino, Disney Channel Original Music)

Matando a los animales me reconecto con mi BEEEEEEP!

Esos animales es tan tan muertos y desnutridos como mi no conneccion con mi BEEEEEEP!

Los animales me ayudaron con mi BEEEEP!

Y ahora tendre mi BEEEP Para siempre!

Cantemos con el Dio-BEEP Bu-BEEEEEEP

(Buda aparece con una caja negra cubriendolo)

Yo soy BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

Yo soy el BEEEP DE LOS BEEEEEEEP

Nuestra BEEEEP es muy BEEEEP

SOMOS TAN BEEEEP

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEP

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEP

(cancion termino)

Dildosmith:HAHAHAGAHAH CAITE EN MI TRAMAP PERRAH LA ORNATORRANA

HAAHAHHAAHGDDIDJCFICISJAAHAA A

(Perrah lo patea con su pata y dildosmith cae inconciente aunque la pata de Perrah es mas liviana que las bolas de Porongias)

Dildosmith:COMO TE AYRAVES APEGAME WAAAAG MAMAMAMA Y PAPAPAPA ERAN MALSO

BLA BLA BLA

MIS PADRES ERAN HORRIBLES Y HICIERON COSAS QUE SOLO UN MOUNSTRO HARIA BLANALABANA AVSBSBSSB

ESE ES MI PLAN,VIOLARME A MI HIJA

Van-Izza:Que!? Oh,hola. Soy Van-Izza Dildosmith y soy la fantasia masturbatoria de los fans y soy el muñeco para las fantasias sexuales de Ferbino. Soy emo y aparentemente se supone que tengo una personalidad, aunque no existe. PAPA DEJA DE BROMEAR NO ME VAS A VIOLAR!

Dildosmith:ESE ES MI PLAN..ESO Y FOLLAR EL ARE LIMATRAFE

(Perrah se toma una cerveza y Dildosmith...tu sabes)

Dildosmith:OH SI VAN-IZAA HAAAAAAAAA

Van-Izza:Esto ni siquiera me sorprende

Can't Dance: HWYSSISHAJAJAHABAJAHAHSB

(Is-A-Bitcha le pone su culo)

Can't Dance: Is-A-Bitcha, Porongias y Ferbino estan matando a todos los animales de MeDanMierdaVille!

Is-A-Bitcha:QUEEEEEEE!? NO VOY ACEPTAR ESO!

EXPLORADORAS!

VENGAN!

Exploradoras:Terminamos de chupar!

Bagget:HAHAHAHAHAHHA TE GUSTA ESA NUEZ ARDILLA BUENO COMO MI BEEEEP NO SERA ACEPTADA (shot)

HAHAHAHAHAA!

Porongias:JODELA! JODELA BIEN!

Ferbino:Esto ni siquiera me sorprende

Is-A-Bitcha:Rapido! Rapido! Rapido!

Can't Dance: Que demonios estamos haciendo en este edificio?!

(Is-A-Bitcha conecta camaras y ella y Can't Dance se ven de la pantalla grande de el edificio)

Can't Dance:PERO QUE HACES POR QUE ESTAMOS HACIENDO ESTO!?

Is-A-Bitcha:Solo hay una manera para que Porongias y Ferbino paren esto!

Can't Dance: Pero que ha-

(Is-A-Bitcha pone su dedo en su labio)

Is-A-Bitcha:solo sigueme..

Porongias:VAMOS A MATAR A TODOS LOS-(ve la pantalla) AAAAAAAAAAAH?!

Ferbino:Aah?!

Bagget:Aahhh?!

Exploradoras:AAAaaaah!?

Dildosmith:OH SSII-EHHH?!

Van-Izza:AAAH?!

Mayor Pornografista:Ahora hazme un-AAAAAAH?!

Carlos:AAAAAH?!

Todos en la ciudad:AAAAAAAAAAAAHH?!

(El caption en la pantalla dice "Can't Dance and Is-A-Bitcha Sex Tape 5" mientras Can't Dance y Is-A-Bitcha lo hacen)

Las dos: SSSSSSIIIIIIII AAAAH SSSI AAH AAH JUGO DE CLIT EN MI CLIT AH SSSIIIIIIIIII...

Porongias:FINALMENTE CONSOGUE POORRNNNOOO!

Ferbino:Aah?!

Bagget:Ya entiendo todo! Es como en el Kamasu-BEEEEP Basado en mi Re-BEEEP! No debo matar animales, debo amarlos!

Ahi voy animales,voy a amarlos con mi BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Porongias:Donde esta mi camara?!

Oh si, aqui esta OH SI OH SI OH SAAAAAAAAAAA

Bagget:Vamos animales,junto con mi BEEEP Salvaremos al mundo!

Porongias:A DERPA DERPA DERP ESTE ES EL MEJOR DIA AUNQUE TENDREMOS MEJORES DIAS EN ESTE INTERMINABLES VERANO EN UN MUNDO MAS INCONSISTENTE QUE LOS SIMPSONS

Is-A-Bitcha:Ha! Sabria que esto funcionariaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAH OH SSSSSIII

Reportero:...En el edificio donde esto se puede ver

(Se ve el porno)

(MIQNE Mira la tele)

MIQNE:...

Esto ni siquiera me sorprende

(Irritante y Incondecente Riff De Guitarra termina el episodio antes de que MIQNE Lentamente saque su camara)

(Creditos muestran la Cancion de "Matando a los animales me reconecto con mi BEEEEEEEP" por Bagget)

Yo soy BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

Yo soy el BEEEP DE LOS BEEEEEEEP

Nuestra BEEEEP es muy BEEEEP

SOMOS TAN BEEEEP

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEP

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEP

(cancion termino)

(logo walt disney channel aparece)

Bagget:Me encanta mi BEEEEEP

Fin


	3. Jer A Miss y su Gran Problema

Intro:

SOMOS BOWLING FOR SOUP

TENEMOS BOCALES

QUE TE HACEN MATAR A UN NIÑO

CON UNA MELODIA

QUE TE QUITA LAS TRIPAS

No... No ni siquiera parodiado puedo aguantar esta puta cancion, me voy, odio esa puta cancion ADIOS

PORONGIAS Y FERB!

Jer A Miss y su Gran Problema

Porongias: HUR HUR HUR HUR HUR HUR HUR

Jer a miss:Ah disculpa, soy el posible interes romantico de Can't Dance sin personalidad ni frases graciosas y con un diseño tan malo que puede pasar por vomito. Soy tan generico que generico ni siquiera me describe bien! Puedo ver a Can't Dance? Tengo que decirle algo importante

Porongias:Oh hola, Jer a Miss, claro que pue-

OOOOOHH

Jer a Miss:Que?!

Porongias:De hecho,no,no puedes pasar,sabe porque?! Porque Can't Dance se ha olvidado de ti completamente!

Jer a Miss:QUE?!

Porongias:ASI ES! TU CABELLO CON COLOR A ORINA,TU ROPA MAS PASADA DE MODA QUE LA MIA Y TU GENERICA PERSONALIDAD NO ERAN SUFICIENTE PARA ELLA PORQUE YA TIENE A ALGUIEN! MIRA POR LA VENTANA IDIOTA!

(ve por la ventana)

Can't Dance: Mmmmmm,te amo Is-A-Bitcha

Is-A-Bitcha:Yo tambien, Can't Dance MMMmmmmm

Jer a Miss:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Las Dos:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Mayor Pornografista:AAAAAAAAAAAAHH Oh ahi estas Perrah. WOOF!

Yo creia que ibamos a hacer algo con originalidad y sin la misma rutina de todos los putos episodios!

AH SI

DILDOSMITH OTRA VES HACE ALGO

TIENES QUE DETENERLO

HAZLO YAAAAAH

PERRAH LA HERRAMIENTA PARA LA HISTORIA

Can't Dance: MAMA MAMAh si estoy hablando contigo Is-A-Bitcha

Is-A-Bitcha:Ah! No le dijiste sobre nosotros, Can't Dance?!

Cant Dance:Pues claro que no,esto es Porongias y Ferbino, el show con menos continuidad de el mundo!

Peter Griffin:Ya tenemos ese titulo,vamonos Lois,tenemos que terminar el episodio donde beso a la nueva novia de Brian numero 34 y hago algo para que me perdones y nos olvidaremos de ello en el siguente episodio

(se van)

Las dos:Que...que mierda fue eso...

Is a Bitcha:AH SI El punto es que tienes que decirle y tienes que tratar esto con tacto

Cant Dance: Supongo que tienes razon...

Jer a Miss:POORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

(Porongias lo patea)

Porongias:PORQUE ERES UN PERDEDOR SIN PERSONALIDAD POR ESO!

TIENES QUE TENER BOLAS

PASION

PERSONALIDAD

ROPA MENOS FEA

Y como no tengo nada mejor que hacer con mi tiempo a parte de curar el cancer,TE BOY A AYUDAR CON CANT DANCE!...

AUNQUE YA ES MUY OBVIO QUE FILMO TODAS LAS VECES QUE LO HACEN Y QUE NO QUIERO QUE ESO TERMINE

Jer a Miss:EN SERIO?! GRACIAS PORONGIAS!

Porongias:Ahora, tu sabes que hora es verdad?! Es hora de un montaje increiblemente repetitivo y generico con unas de las peores canciones que los escritores inventaron!11!1!1

GANAREMOS EL PUTO EMMY POR ESTA CANCION

(Los creditos dice "You are a Miss,Jer a Miss!" Por Jer a Miss,Porongias y Ferbino,Disney Channel Original Music)

YUU AR A MISSS

JEEER A MIIIIIIIISSSSS

Y TIENES QUE DEJAR ESO YA

YUU AR A MISSS

JEEER A MIIIIIIIISSSSS

TU JODIDO AHORA ESTAS

PERO PUEDES DETENERLO

LE PUEDES DAR UN BESO

ACEPTA QUE LA PERDISTE

TENIAS UN PLAN PERO YA LA JOODIISTEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

DEEEE QUEEEE LADO ESTOOOOOOOOOYYY

NO SI LA JODISTE O GANASTE

DEEEE QUEEEE LADO

ESSSTOOOOOOOOOYYY

TU LA GANARAS TU APESTAS PERDERAS

DEEEE QUEEE LADO

ESTOOOOOOOOOOOYYY

IS A BITCHA YA LE TIENE O NO LA TIENE

DEEE QUEEEE LADO

ESSTTOOOOOOOOOOOYY

NO SE QUIEN GANA ESTA

DAME UNA RESPUESTA JER A MIIIIS!

JER A MISS! JER A MISS!

DAME UNA RESPUESTA JER A MIIIIISSSSZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ SOY UNA ABEJA AHORA BBZZZZZZ

(termina la cancion)

Dildosmith Idiotas Y Abortados!

Dildosmith:HAHAHAHAHAHGGGGAG GAG

(Perrah cae en otra trampa aunque los lasers eran visibles y la carcel estaba un centimetro cerca de el suelo con el letrero "NO ENTRES AQUI HIJO DE PUTA")

Dildosmith:En serio caiste por eso HAHAHHAGAGAHAGGA ESTE ES MI PLAN

BALBLABLA

MIS PADRES MI HICIERON HACER MIERDA ESTUPIDA LA VOY A ELIMINAR

ESE ES MI PLAN

AGRANDAR EL CABELLO DE LAS BOLAS A TODOS LOS DE MEDANMIERDAVILLE!

HAHAHAHAHAHGGGGGGGRRR

Van Izza:Porque mierda haces eso nunca me escuchas tu hijo de puta

Dildosmith:GDGSSHSHSVSHSJ MI ESPOSA MI HERMANO MI ESPOSA

ahora voy a masturbarme a las fotos de mi hermano

Van Izza: Papa necesitas ir a un doctor

Dildosmith:OKAY OKAY A LA TUYAS BIEN

Porongias:Bien, es hora de tu tercera leccion aunque ya mostramos ese montaje!

Tu tercera leccion es conseguirte una personalidad!

Jer a Miss:HEY!

Porongias:Admitelo eres muy olvidable

Ferbino:Si, como mi existencia

Jer a Miss:Creo nunca sere bueno para Cant Dance...

(El rayo de Crecedor de pelo de bolas le llega a Jer a Mis)

Jer a Miss:...

Porongias:Estoy hablando para ayudar a esta broma que se ha hecho un millon de ve-

Jer a Miss:AAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGHHHHHGH

I AM HULK HOGAN

CHECK OUT THE PUMP BROTHER

Porongias:Ahora eres Hulk Hogan

Que

Hulk Hogan:QUIERES OIR MI NUEVO ALBUM

III WANNA BEEE I HUUUULKAAMAANIAAAAAC

Porongias:Creo que esta listo

MIQNE:Porongias y Ferbino,no se acerquen a ese hombre!

Hulk Hogan:AAAAARRRGGGH

MIQNE:Oh Hola Jer A Miss! Te reconoci porque esta broma ya estaba muerta antes de Los Avengers,la pelicula de super agentes que siempre contestan como es una muy mala pelicula porque soy Sath Mcfarland

(Subtitulos aparecen con "La voz de MIQNE hoy sera hecha por SATH MCFARLAND: THE LIBERAL GENIUS BEHIND FAMILY MEAN")

Dildosmith:Bueno,funciono para alguien

(Perrah patea a Dildosmith y tienen una pelea tan emocionante como descubrir que tienes que ir al Recital de Baile de tu Sobrino)

Dildosmith:OH NO EH SIDO DESTRUIDO POR PUTA HSHSHAHZSHHSHAKADDOSJDHDAB IDHAB

TE AMODIO PERLAAASSSSS JASMMMMINNEE

UUHHB ESTA FOTO TUYA EN EL STRIPCLUN NO ESTA MAL VAN IZZA

Van Izza: Esto esta tan mal

Hulk Hogan:Hola Cant Dance!

Soy Hulk Hogan!

Y POR EL FACTO DE QUE SOY HULK HOGAN DEBES ESTAR CONMIGO ESCUCHA A MI NUEVO ALBUM PWERRRA

Cant Dance:Aahhh...Tenemos que hablar

Hulk Hogan:WHAT IS IT BROTHA

Cant Dance:Mira...yo solo estaba contigo porque te veias que no deberia estar con alguien solo porque es atractivo

Hulk Hogan:WHAT ARE YOU SAYING MY FELLOW HULKAMANIAC

Cant Dance:No puedo estar contigo

Hulk Hogan:WWWWHWHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT?

Cant Dance:Lo siento...pero estoy con Is A Bitcha Ahora...pero...aun podemos ser amigos

Hulk Hogan:...

NNNNNOOOOOOO YOU SHITHEAD

FUCK THAT SHIT I AM HOGAN

Cant Dance:Oh...bueno...

Si asi es como te lo va a tomar...

Entonces es...

Es mejor que...

Nos dejaramos de hablar...

Adios...

Hulk Hogan:YU LISTEN HERE ME CANT DANCE

HERE IN HULKAMNIA-

Cant Dance:Solo...solo vete...

Hulk Hogan:WHAT CHU GO-

Cant Dance:VETE! QUERIA TU AMISTAD PERO LA TIRASTE EN MI CARA! VETE NO TE QUIERO VER JAMAS!

(cierra la puerta)

(silencio)

Hulk Hogan:...

WAT CHU GONNNAA DOOOOO

WHEEN THE ROOOOCK COMES AFTER YOOOOOOOOOUUUUU

(efectos de risa)

(los creditos de Seinfeld aparecen y cierran la escena)

(una semana llena de eventos que nunca pasaron despues)

Porongias:Que buen dia fue ese verdad Ferbino!

Ferbino:No

De hecho lo hicimos todo peor,Porongias

Perrah:Rrrggh

Porongias:Oh despues de esa desaparicion de una semana con

Muchos carteles y busqueda mundial,AHI ESTAS PERRAHH

...

NO ENSERIO 11 PAISES

11 PAISES!

CREES QUE VA A GASTAR MI DINERO ASI!

(La Guitarra Se pone estupida y termina el episodio mientras Porongias Grita "AHORA ME VIENES CON ESTAS BIEN,TE BUSQUE TANTAS PUTAS VECES MALDITA MASCOTA DE TU CULPA AHORA SOMOS !)

Fin


	4. Susie Johnny

Porongos y Ferbino 5

Intro:

SOMOS BOWLING FOR SOUP

TENEMOS BOCALES

QUE TE HACEN MATAR A UN NIÑO

CON UNA MELODIA

QUE TE QUITA LAS TRIPAS

No... No ni siquiera parodiado puedo aguantar esta puta cancion, me voy, odio esa puta cancion ADIOS

PORONGIAS Y FERB!

Susie Johnny

Porongias: DIDUERGSJANUHRM

AARHIRDAR

Susie Johnson: Hola soy Susie Johnson, la hermana que tiene el acto generico y completamente sin entretenimiento de actuar malvada con la antes novia de mi hermano porque LOS NIŃOS MALVADOS SON GRACIOZOS !11!1! (NO LO SON)

Porongias:ah okay yo no veo nada suspecho en ti soy porongias vine de la copa de un vagabundo

Weit a minet. Porque estas aqui?!

Susie J:Porque solo vine a introducirme a ustedes sin razon alguna aunque estube 6 ańos aqui me voy porque soy puta ahora voy a molestar cantdance

(Se teletransporta a cantdance)

Susie Johnny:LA BROMA ES QUE TENGO 6

Cantdance: LA BROMA ES QUE ESTOY ASUSTADA DE TI AAAAA

Porongias:UN MOMENTOUS FERBINAAHH

mira sus cejas

Mira ese horrible corte de cabello

Mira esa total inoriginalidad por los escritores

Y Su apellido es un apellido masculino, eso obiamente significa que

GASP

SUSIE ES UN HOMBRE

Ferbino: mas bien viniste de la copa de un cadave-

YAZEKEVAMOAZEROYY VAMOZ A HACER UN CAMBIO DE SEXO A SUSIE JOHNSON

LLAMANDO AL DOCTOR PERRAHHHHH

(Perrah la herramienta para la historia entra en su propio ano a la guarida)

MP: Carlos debes hacer doodoo en mi bo-OH AAHEGENTE DE LA PERRA

DILDOSMITH HACE ESTO DETENLO AUNQUE SOY TAN FLOJO QUE YO NO LO AGO

Bien carlos ahora el doo doo

Carlos:En tu boca ya se

PERRAH LA HERRAMIENTA PARA LA HISTORIA

Porongias:Cantdance enseñanos como crear una vagina para susie johnson!

Cantdance:( se cae de la cama rompiendo su tobillo) QUEEEEE?! MAMAMAMA-SUSIE JOHNSON...

AAHH HAZLA DE LA FORMA DE UN TRIANGULO

Porongias:Ferbine agamos operacion de la vagine AHORA MONTAGGGG-MONTAJE-

( montaje de ellos caminando)

Cantante:SUBIRAP SUBIRAP SUBIRIBICHAA SUBIRAP SUBIRAP RETARDACION MENTAAAAL SUBIRAP SUBIRAP DUBIRIPENEBAAP ESA ES LA CONDICIOOON QUE TEN GO YOO

Porongias:Gracias Paciente 396 de la clinica mental por hacer ese muy necesario montaje de el que yo tomare el creditoooo!

Ferbino:Pero aun no hacemos nada!

Porongias:Hey paciente 396 de la clinica mental, puedes capturar a una nińa pequeńa sola en su casa para operarla contra de su deseo para TENER EL MEJOR DIAAAH

Paciente 396: nińo estas loc-

Porongias: GRACIAS CARIÑO

bien ahora contruyamos un hospital del que no mostraremos el proceso por una razo-

Dildosmith Jodidos y Abortados!

Dildosmith:HARREESYSIHAUQGAGAGZNPQYHAAH

ESTE ES MI PLAN

BLA BLA BLA FLASHBACK VINTAGE DE MIS PADRES EN CHEKOSLOCACA CORTANDOME EL BRAZO O ALGO y ese el plan

TENER SEXO ANAL CON MI HERMANO EN LA TELEVISION MUNDIAL

Vanizza:Papa, esta es la quinta ves que planeas esto y cada ves termina con el diciendo "SI" y tu acobardandote!

Dildosmith: EH KE EL ES ALCALDUEH

EL PERSONA IMPORTANTE Y HORRIBLEMENTE ESCRITA Y YO SOLO SOY...

UN DICTADOR

(Creditos dice "El Say Si I Dice NOU" por Dildosmith, Porongias y Ferbino, Disney Channel Original Music)

MI HERMANO

MI BROTHER

HE IS MUY PRECIAADOOO

Y I SOY

UN LITTLE BOY

EN SU LONELY MUUUUNDO

HE IS MUY IMMPORRTANTEEE

Y YO SOY MUUUY USEELESSS

HIS ASS MERECE ALGOOOO MOREEEEEEEEEEEE

I NO DESERVEEE SEXO ANAAL

ALGUIEN MAS

SE MEREEEEEEECEE

EL ASS MAS DELICIOUS DEEEEL MAYOR DE LAA CIITYYY

I NO DESERVE SEXO ANAAAL

YOU FUCKTARD

VEN YAAAA Y FUCCK MY PRECIOUS HERMAAANO

PARA QUE ME FEEEELLL MEEEEJORR...

fuck my hermaaaano

porque EL SAY SI Y I NO!

(Fin de la cancion)

Vanizza:Bueno,ese discurso fue una perdida de tiempo porque EL AGENTE P AUN NI SIQUIERA LLEGA-

Cantdance:MAMAMAMAMA PORONGIAS Y FERBI-

Narrador:Y la peor madre/paciente del psicologo del año dijo

MIQNE:Prefiero follar a PBEI que siquiera discutir contigo cantdance

PBEI (vestido como MIQNE):ME ODIO A MI MISMA NOOOOO-

Porongias:Muy bien MeDanMierdaVille! Por que por alguna razon vinieron a un hospital en frente de un patio de juegos y por alguna enferma razon lo querian ver, la operacion de cambio sexual de Susie Johnson!

Susie Johnson:NO NOOO AYUDENMEEE!

Audiencia:SIIIIIIIIIIIIII (mientras se quitan la camiseta y bailan)

Porongias:OPERACION POR EL GRAN PORONGIAS y este tipo que no hace nada ahora Ferbino! Quitale los pantalones para tener EL MEJOR DIAAAAAA-

Ferbino:NO! Porque no le pides a el que lo haga!

Paciente 396:MI DINERINE

Porongias: Mejor constructor que tu al menos,HAZLO

(Paciente 396 opera a susie)

Susie Johnson:AAAAAAAAAAHHH

HHHH

Ferbino:Olvidaste el gas idiota!

Porongias:AH SII

(pone el gas a la audiencia y se duermen)

Ferbino:PORQUE HICISTE ESO

Porongias:Porque no queremos que la raza de clones morados en el fondo escuchen los gritos de un personaje molestoso hasta a los bebes verdad? AHORA TRABAJA PACIENTE Y ECHA A TODOS AQUI AUNQUE LOS QUERIA AQUI

Paciente 396: SUBIRAP SUBIRAP SUBIRAP SUBIRAP

Porongias:Y el dice que esa musica funciona en algo colorido y para los niños!

PUEH NOE ASI FUNCIONA MEJOR CON ESTA HERMOSURA DE SITUACION PORQUE MEJOR DI-

LISTO SUSIEEE ERES MUJER DENUEVAAAAHHH

Susie Johnson: PERO SI YA-

Porongias: SI AHORA VETE A SER EL CANCER QUE SIEMPRE FUISTE

?: HEY

Hulk Hogan: NOBODY TALKS TO MY FELLOW HULKAMANIAC LIKE THAT

Porongias: Jer a Miss!Gracias a dios que no soy tan estupido para decirte que opere a tu hermana porque estoy ciego con mi propia felicidad que podrias jurar que naci en el circo!

Mi papa era el elefante

(SONIDO DE ELEFANTE-)

(Perrah por fin llega y le pega a nada porque dildosmith se fue)

Dildosmith: BIEN MAN, AKI VOY

HERMANO QUIERO FOLLARTE DE NUEVO

Alcalde: Oh hola soy el putrido e internalmente horrible hermano de Dildosmith! Mi sonrisa me hace vomitar a hasta mi!...y si te follare hermano

Dildosmith:NO NO PUEDO ERES EL ALCALDE Y YO SOLO SOY...

MI HERMA-

(Un hospital aplasta la casa blanca)

Hulk Hogan: I CAN THROW BUILDINGS BROTHER

Porongias: si okay

Cantdance:PAPAPAPAPAPA PORONGIAS Y FERBINO ESTAN PELEANDO CON HULK HOGAN

PBEI:Que te escriban mejores lineas carińo hehehe soy mujer!

Porongias:Hey Hulk Hogan! Que tal si arreglamos todo con esto!

(Se tira un helado en la cabeza)

Hulk Hogan: ...HAHAHAHAHAJAHAHAGAH

(Se convierte en Jer a Miss)

Jer a Miss:Y gracias por el poder del amor!-

(Jer a Miss Vomita)

Y un mal libreto dire que los dos fuimos ridiculizados y hare tregua porque los escritores renunciaron y un niño de 5 años tubo que hacer el trabajo!

Porongias:WOW SUPONGO KEL PODEL DE AMISTAD LO RESOLVIO TODO EN EL FINA-

Susie Johnson :QUE MIERDA TE PASO. JER A MISS ELLOS ME OPERARON LA VAGINA

Jeremy: Y AHORA ME VOY AL ESPACIO... DE MI CASA ESO ES HEHEEEEEHEHEHE

( Cantdance le tira una roca de 1000 mt porque talento)

Cantdance :POR ESO TE DEJE JER A MISS

Susie Johnson:ME VENGARE PORONGIAS Y FERBINO ME VENGAR-

(Paciente 396 la golpea inconciente y la lleva en una bolsa)

Paciente 396: Suuubirrap subiiirap a tu casa no iira-

Alcalde: MIERDA AHORA YA NO SOY ALCALDE PORQUE TODO SE DESTRUYO

Dildosmith:uuuuuhh noo aun eres-DIGO JODAMOZ AHORAAAA-

Alcalde:Y LLEVA ESTE TRAJE VERDE PARA QUE NO TE VEAN

MP:Buen trabajo perrah aunque no hiciste absolutamente nada te dare el puesto de Jefe agente que tampoco hace absolutamente nada!

PEEERRAH JEFE AGENTEEEEEE

Porongias:DOCTOR PERRAH EL PACIENTE MURIO, LLEGASTE MUY TARDE

A SI Y WAWW, nuestro mejor dia! Destruyemos la casa blanca, vimos la vagina de Susie Johnson-un momento eso significa que ella es mujer huh nos equivocamos-Dejamos que un paciente mental se escapara y (apunta a la tele) hicimos que el alcalde y un pitufo verde se acordaran porque se aman!

Reportero: Este individuo misterio debio haber jodido tanto que haste el debio quedarse cojo!

(Cantdance aparece aun coja del tobillo)

MIQNE:GASP JODER UNA BROMA! NOOOOOO

(Guitarra Que te quema el alma termina el episodio mientras MIQNE Se pone gasolina y se quema y PBEI Grita como Jean Luc Picard)

Fin


	5. La Busqueda Por El Papa!

Porongias y Ferbino 6

La Busqueda Por El Papa

Cantdance: Y asi es como me castigaron por hacer una broma que te haria reir!

Stay-See: GAAASP HICISTE UNA BROMA! ESTE ES EL LUGAR DONDE EL HUMOR VIENE A MORIR

Cantdance NAH ESPERA AUNQUE TE PUEDO LLAMAR DE NUEVO-AAAAHH SOY TAN FLOJA Y HORRIBLE QUE NO PUEDO MARCAR DE NUEVO

Porongias: Cantdance! Ven aca antes de que te haga decir buena comedia!

Ferbino: dicho dijo en voz monotona

Porongias: FERBINITA ANTONIETA Biuford me amenazo que si-

Biuford: NO ENCUENTRAS A MI PAPA, TE PEGARE TAAN FUERTE -wow hasta mi padre me hubiera adoptado por esa horrible sobreusada linea. PORQUE NO TENGO UN NOMBRE GRACIOSO

Porongias:Porque eres tan generico que ni te parodian

Biuford:(empieza a llorar y a gritar perturbadoramente)-AAAAAHHHHHH NOOOOOOOO -

Porongias: Despues de pegarle 10 veces y gritarle que se comportara como hombre, le robe su ipod lleno de informacion que tenia escondido en sus putridos calzoncillos!

Ferbino:..pero...tu ya ganaste-

Porongias: Su padre se llama Francisco, acordando con esta nota que se llama "ME QUIERO SUICIDAR PORQUE VIVO EN ESTE MUNDO"

Ferbino:ya no tenemos que encontra-

Porongias: Junte a Isabitcha, Bagget y Biuford de la nada porque el nuevo animador no sabia hacer ciclos de caminar!

Ferbino:PORQUE TRAISTE A BIUFORD ERA EL QUE TE ESTABA AMENAZA-

Porongias:Y los 6 juntos vamos a ir en una gran aventura para ENCONTRAR AL PAPA FRANSISCO!

Ferbino: culo

Porongias:Hey Biuford sabes donde esta perrah

Biuford:NO?!

Porongias: y por eso no puedes encontrar a tu padre HAAAAAAAAAA-

(Perrah entra en su propio ano a la guarida secreta)

MP:Ponte las panties car-oh no es perroh

Hey man atrapa mi dildosmith que hace algo okay skay

LAS ROSADAS

LAS ROSADAAAA-

PERRAH LA HERRAMIENTA QUE OYE TENSION SEXUAL

Cantdance :DEMONIOS como le voy a decir a mama lo que estan haciendo!

Porongias: DURR NO OIE TOMA UN CELULAR QUE DA CONTACTO CON TODOZ EN EL MUNDOOOH-

Cantdance:HEHEHEJDHHEDH-

Porongias: Bien la buzqueda empieza AHORA NIGGERS!

(Los 6 imbeciles caminan por la calle saliendo de MedanMierdaVille)

Isabitcha: Hey porongis te amo te quiero

Porongias:DUR TAMPOCO OHI ESO ESTOY TRATANDO DE GOLPEAR A BIUFORD

Biuford: PORQUEE!

Porongias: PORQUE HASTA BAGGET ESTA MEJOR ESCRITO QUE TU

Isabitcha: Oh lo amo tanto aunque el es un psicotico destructor masivo que solo hace las cosas por si mismo

Cantdance: HEY QUE NO ERAMOS NOVIAS

Bagget: Hey mis lineas no son genericas para nada Porongias!

Porongias: "Hey soy Bagget! Esto Es Matematico! La Algebra es Genial! Tengo sexo con mi libro todos los saba-

Isabitcha: Y tambien se burla de los demas para aumentar su ego, QUE GALAN!

Cantdance:PERO HEY ESTOY AQU-

Ferbino: Los caracoles follan dos veces al dia, dije eso sin razon alguna

Biuford: Te voy a golpear por ser un nerd!

(Porongias le pega a biuford)

Porongias: Y YO TE GOLPEO POR SER UNA HERRAMIENTA

Biuford: porque

Ferbino:(con musica en su mente) Wow, porongias me defendio!...Supongo que en todo ese orgullo y locura al menos hay algo de humanidad en-

Porlngias: (golpeando a Biuford) PORQUE ERES UN CLICHE VIVIENTEEEE

PORQUE ERES UN CLICHE VIVIENTE-

Ferbino:odio todo

Bagget:CORRECION! Tengo sexo con mi cuaderno en el DOMINGO, muchas gracias!

Porongias:Gracias por QUE?! POR SER UN NE-

Isabitcha: Y RACISTA TAMBIEN! EL ES MI SUEÑO

Porongias:Y yo no escuche nada de eso

Biuford:PORQUE ESTAS PONIENDO UN CACTUS EN MI CU-

Dildosmith Jodidos Y Abortados!

Dildosmith:CUAL ES MI MISION DE HAHHY ELMOOH

Dildosmith Quiere Matar A Su Ex-Esposaaaaa!

Dildosmith: POR ENGAÑARME CON MI HERMANOHH

( Perrah cae en la trampa mas brillante del mundo)

Dildosmith:eres el peor agente-HAGAHAGAHAHHAHJ

BLA BLA BLA MI ESPOSA DICIENDO QUE YO ETABA EBRIO Y VEIA ILUSIONEZ Y YA

ESE ES MI PLAN

GUARDAR EL ZUDOR DE MI ESPOSA EN PARA REMPLAZARLA CON UN ROBOT

Vanizza: papa eso es horrible

Dildosmith: MIS PADREZ ME FOLLABAN ESA EH LA BROMAAAAAAAA-

Porongias:Y ahora estamos es un avion porque nos desidratamos tanto de malas bromas

Biuford:NO SOY UN AZAFATO

Porongias: NO LE CREA CAPITAN EL QUERIA VOLVER TANTO AQUI COMO USTED QUERIA VOLAR

AHORA TRAEME MI PEPSI™( Todos los derechos reservados A Pepsico. INC 2013 chequea .com)

Isabitcha:Y promociona sodas para ganar dinero,AZAFATO TRAIGAME UN VIBRADOR

Bagget: la broma es que el avion me gusta por que tiene peliculas intelectuales como TRANSFORMERS 3™ y HANSEL Y GRETEL CAZADORES DE BRUJAS™-nada isabitcha?

Cantdance:ELLA ES MI PUTA NOVIA

Ferbino:Bueno, el vuelo ya empezo y ahora vamos al baticano

(Empiezo de una horrible cancion)

Porongias:Porque mierda dijiste eso?

Ferbino: Porque los escritores tenian que darme algo que hacer

(Creditos dice "LA MUERTE TE ATRAPARA" por Porongias, Porongias y Ferbino, Disney Channel Original Music)

Biuford es un retardado mental!

Biuford me chupa las bolas alla!

Biuford fue escrito por un niño de 3 años!

Biuford apesta pene como un azafato!

Biuford es tan generico que hasta Johnny Test se rei de el!

Biuford es tan no amable que hasta su puto padre lo deja sin nadie!

Biuford es tan mal dibujado que hasta un hombre de 99 años con artritis podria dibujar un mejor dise-

(EL AVION SE CAE)

Y LA MUERTE SE ACEEERCAAAAAAA

Y LE MUERTE TE ATRAAPARAAAAAA

Y COMO BIUFOOOORD

LA MUERTE NO TE VAAA GUSTAAAAAAARR

PARA RA RA

Biuford tuvo la mala suerte de estar en este programa!

Biuford tiene que sufir por 99 episodios maaas!

Biuford y sus lineas le cauzaron cancer a un buen escritor

Biuford prefeiria estar en Gravity Falls!

Biuford fue rechazado de Gravity Falls porque Gravity Falls es en cada manera mejor programa que este porque no usa horribles trucos como fingir que todo el episodio fue un Sueño-

(EL AVION SE ESTRELLA)

La Muerte se acercoooo...

La muerte nos aatrapoooo...

Y como biuuuuforrrrrd...

El potencial yaaa murioooooooo...x2

(Fin de la cancion)

Porongias:...biuford...traeme mi fanta™

Dildosmith Entrando en la casa de su ex-esposaaa! (SIN PERMISOOOO)

Dildosmith:HAAA MIRA EL SUDOR EN EZAZ AXILASSS

LOS VOY A TOMAR-

(Perrah le pega en la cara con horrible animacion)

Dildosmith:DURR PELEA EPICA QUE MI ESPOSA DURMIENDO NO ESCUCHA POR ALGUNA RAZZAAAA-

(Perrah patea a dildosmith donde el dildo se pone)

Dildosmith:AAAAAHHHHHMahirmaher

Charleston:ahh aunque habia mucho ruido escuche si soy la ex esposa de Dildosmith Charleston. El se enojo porque el estaba ebrio y creia que me acoste con su generico hermano. Y yo solo lo acepte porque soy perezosa y tranquila. Dildosmith que estas haciendo aqui?

Dildosmith: AXILAAA ( toma el sudor y se va)

Charleston:Que fue eso?

Vanizza:PORQUE DEMONIOS ERES TAN TRANQUI-

Porongias:Y ahora estamos en el vaticano, sin ningun daño

Cantdance: HA! Ahora si podre llamar a mama para que vea y yo por fin atrapare a mis hermanos!

Vaticano:

HORRENDUS MALA LINEA

SCRIPTORIS BREVE PIJA

Cantdance:MAMAMAM FINEA I FERB FINAI FERV FINAAFERR FANAFE-

MIQNE: TE OOOOOOODIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Cantdance cuelga el celular)

Cantdance:Me ama!

Isabitcha: Y por eso rompi contigo

Cantdance: WOWOWWOW QUE DIJISTE NIGGA

Isabitcha: Siempre estas tratando de atrapar a los protagonistas mas aburridos de todo el mundo mientras podrias estar conmigo en la relacion mas ilegal de todo el mundo!

Cantdance:NO EN SERIO CUANDO ROMPISTE CONMIGO

Isabitcha: Cuando no me escuchabas! Y ademas no me hablaste por 3 episodios!

Cantdance: Pudieron haber sido 10. HUEHUEHUEHU-

Porongias: Y DE VUELTA EN LA HISTORIA PUTAS, golpeare mas a byfart mientras entramos a donde vive el papa

Byfart:Me...pusiste un nombre de parodia?

Porongias:NO TE EMOCIONES

Byfart:(mente con musica) tal ves si me ama-

Porongias: VATICANOS DE MIERDA AQUI VOOOOO-

(Entra a la casa del papa)

Francisco: Biuford!

Byfart:mi nuevo nombre es byfa-PAPAAAAAA!

(Abrazo wiiiii yeah love lo que sea)

Los otros 4: Entramos aqui de la nada

Dildosmith:Y AORA BOY A KREAR EL ROVOTTTT

(Pone el sudor en el robot y funciona)

Charleston 2.0: HELLO MY BABY HELLO MY HONEY

HELLO MY RAGTIME GAAAALL

Dildosmith:Eh, lo sucifientemente cerca. HAHAHEHESHSHAUQHAGH

TE ODIO PARTTIME ORNITO LAGOOSSSS ah si gane

Bueno fin supongo perrah. Vete

MP:: Per...perdiste la mision?!

(Perrah asiente)

MP: BUENO ENTONCES JODETE

YA NO ERES JEFE AGENTE

PERRAH YA NO ES JEFE AGENTEEEEE

MP:Carlitaa, el lapiz labial pontelo en las pan-

Byfart:AHORA MI PADRE ES EL PAPA QUE EXTAÑO VERDAD?!

Francisco:que horrible linea

Byfart: lo siento

Ferbino:PERO QUE COMO TU PUEDES SER EL PAPA FRANCISCO Y EL PADRE DE BYFART

Francisco:Bueno la historia-

Bagget:Olvidaron ponerme en la escena, ahora me dan dialogo para llenar la escena, lo siento

Francisco: Y asi es como tu madre se volvio una sociopata!

Byfart:Oh papa! Vamonos a la house!

Francisco: Sii...porongias ahora dame dinero por fingir ser el padre de este imbecil!

Ferbino:QUE?! CO-CO-COMO ACEPTO ESTO EL PAPA?!

Francisco:FUE UNA BROMA! Ahora dame dinero por fingir ser el papa para triquear a ferbino!

Ferbino:WOW QUE?! OH SEA QUE SI ERES SU PADRE?!

Francisco: NOP!...o talves si lo soy

Ferbino:PERO SI-SI LO TRATABAS DE ENCONTRAR, COMO LE PROMETISTE DINERO,Y COMO SABE MI NOMBRE

Y EL PUNTO DE LA BUSQUEDA ERA QUE BYFART TE AMENAZABA PERO TU-

(Flashback)

Porongias:Biuford es tan mal dibujado que hasta un ho-

Ferbino: SI SI SI, PORQUE LO AYUDASTE ENTONCES?!

Y COMO TODO ESTO PASO EN EL TIEMPO DE 11 MINUTOS?!

Bagget: Por que ese es lado loco de la vida!

Porongias:QUE GENERICA LINEA

Bagget: Hey mis lineas no son genericas para nada Porongias!

Porongias: "Hey soy Bagget! Esto Es Matematico! La Algebra es Genial! Tengo sexo con mi libro todos los saba-

Bagget:CORRECION! Tengo sexo con mi cuaderno en el domingo Y EL LUNES cuando estoy en la escuela!

Porongias:GASP

DIJISTE ESCUELA

Todos:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Despues de un terremoto de proporciones masivas...)

BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

(El universo explota por una parte de la vida real siendo mencionada)

Cantdance:

no los pude atrapar (susurando con eco)

(Dejando en el silencioso sonido de el antes universo... el episodio termina)

(Creditos muestran la Cancion de "LA MUERTE TE ATRAPARA" por Porongias)

La Muerte se acercoooo...

La muerte nos aatrapoooo...

Y como (porongias en un microfono en voz monotona) BYFART...

El potencial yaaa murioooooooo...x2

(cancion termino)

(logo walt disney channel aparece)

Fin


End file.
